Economic Unified Federation of Nations
Economic Unified Federation of Nations is an alliance that was created on the 13th of March 2008. It is an Anglo-Celtic alliance with an democratic elective monarchy. The alliance thrives on democracy as the driving force in the world of politics. This alliance is known better as EUFN Purpose The purpose of this alliance is to help out fellow members during their dark times and their good times. We all trade together and we would aid each other when we can. This alliance believes in the idea of democracy and this can be seen in all of the elections we hold including in that of a monarch. When war hits other alliances we will stay neutral in order to protect our members from danger but if there is any danger looming over any of the members that will contradict that then the alliance will do what it can to fight back. Ideology The Economic Unified Federation of Nations is deadly serious in its commitment in promoting and defending the ideals of Democracy and Individuality of people within and outside of the alliance while championing that everyone is common and should work together as one. Internal Politics The EUFN is committed to the ideal of political freedom. The Government will be elected by every member nation of this alliance, it will be the supreme authority of the EUFN. The alliance is completly democratic and all voices are to be considered equal and all shall be heard. Diplomatic Relations Although a new alliance we do have diplomatic relations and embassies in other alliances, below is our relations and embassies. Languages Economic Unified Federation of Nations is a Anglo-Celtic alliance that is open to anyone, the languages that are to be the offical languages are English and Celtic Languages, mainly: English, Irish Gealic, Scottish Gealic, Welsh History The alliance was born on the afternoon of the 13th of March 2008. thumb|180px|A clip from the recruitment video. Charter Introduction We, the nations of the EUFN, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow members against outside aggression and promote the EUFN way of life to the Cyber Nations world. Admission Any nation joining and pledging an oath to the Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) on the EUFN offsite forum requesting full membership will be admitted, providing one's nation does not belong to any other alliances and does not present a security risk to the EUFN. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: The name of the nation The name of the nation’s leader The team in which the nation resides The user name on the Cybernations Forum Further, once a nation is a member of the EUFN they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Council. New member nations are not eligible for any aid for the first few days of membership unless in the event that they are in serious need then the alliance can do what it can to help. Structure thumb|180px|The King trying out the High Command's new weapons. The Four great offices: King is the head of the alliance. Unlike the tradional King he is usually elected by the people. He would have say over what goes on in the alliance, he is the head diplomat to other alliances. The term the King serves can depends on how long the king wants to serve but if the public do not wish to have him no more then the Council can overall him and replace him with the prime minister until a Kingship/Queenship elections takes place. The same goes for his death or his wishing to step down. The Queen would be the same thing. Prime minister is somewhat similar to the king but has to abide by the king, more like in second command or what some say 'deputy'. Elections are held every year and the prime minister can be re-elected how many times he or she want, but if he/she is re-elected more then 4 times in a row he/she must wait a election or two in order to become PM again. Deputy Prime Minister will serve as acting Prime Minister whenever the real Prime Minister is temporarily absent or is incapable of exercising his/her power. For this reason the Deputy PM can also and will be asked to succeed the Prime Minister following his or her sudden death or unexpected resignation. Finance minister is the title held by an elected official, who is responsible for all economic and financial matters. The position is one of the four Great Offices of the EUFN. EUFN Council: The EUFN Council is a body that advises the head of state aka the King or Queen of a respective notion or idea. They also have a abilty to overule the king and prime minister and replace them with an elected successer. If they can provide a soild reason with clear evidence to do so. Leader High Chief Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) 2nd Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) 3rd Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) High Command: High Command is military organization that is a collection of units or a group of personnel under the control of a single officer. A command is usually a high-level formation, which is responsible to government or the one of the senior officers in charge of an alliance military. The High Command is led by the head of state aka the King or Queen. Head of state War Minister Field Marshal General Officer Trade and Aid 1) Members may trade with any nation they wish, though trading within the alliance is encouraged in the interests of promoting friendship and morale. 2) Members are requested to give trading partners no less than 24 hours notice when canceling a trade. 3) Members are encouraged to aid each other. 4) Members may aid those outside the alliance, as long as it conflicts with no current treaties, and the nations being aided are not at war. Government The government is responsible for the running of the alliance. As this alliance is a democratic monachy, the members are allowed to vote for their king or queen to serve as long as they want until they if had been banned from the game or wants to step down. Also if the members of the alliance see the current king or queen is taking the alliance in the wrong way then the council can overall him and place the prime minister as the king or queen untill a new one is elected. The prime minister also share most of the same power as the king but can only hold office for one year unless if re-elected. References External Links *Recruitment video *EUFN Forum category:Alliances Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations